The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to presenting user interfaces in an operating environment, similar to, or being, an ADOBE FLASH PLAYER environment, based on messages received at an application.
In general, in a client/server environment, a client program may receive information from a server program and present that information such that a service is offered to a user. The information may be presented to a user through a user interface that is part of the client program. For example, a reporting application may be offered by a server program and a client program may connect to the server to obtain information computed by the server program that relates to customer and supplier debts. The client program may use a chart user interface component to display the information at the client program. The user interface of the client program is used to display information sent from a server.